Deadpool vs Deathstroke
Interlude Flare: Ok? We're doing this? Alright! I'm down! But I need someone else.... Leone: I'll do it! Flare: HOW THE FUCK?! Leone: Don't question it, let's do this! Deadpool Flare: Most of Wade Wilson's life is unknown. Even to him Leone: Yeah, sometimes he's a kid beaten up by thugs until Nick Fury took him under his wing Flare: Or a hired mercenary under William Stryker, or a cancer patient Leone: But we do know he's been experimented on, and those experiments gave him awesome healing powers! Flare: He can shrug off getting stabbed, shot, blown up, etc Leone: Either way, he is a freelance assassin with a HILARIOUS sense of humor Flare: Anyway, let's get to the good stuff Leone: Agreed! Flare: Deadpool's packin' some serious heat Leone: And he's got some weird abilities Flare: He's got two katanas that he carries on his back, and they're so sharp they can cut through Spider-Man's webs Leone: He's got two pistols on his hips, grenades, bolas, et- C R A S H Flare: Leone, did you hear that? Leone: Yeah, what was th Deadpool: Yoohoo~ Flare: OH GODDAMNIT! Deadpool: Awww you flatter me Leone: Let's get this part over with Flare: He's got weapons he can pull out of abosolutely nowhere. This is an animation tecnique called the Magic Sachel Leone: He's pulled a lot of weird shit from that sachel Deadpool: Like this! Cue Deadpool pulling out the BFG 9000 from Doom Leone: We didn't mention he's a pro at breaking the 4th wall Deadpool: Awww, thank you Ms. Fun Bags Leone: I will rip your throat out Flare: Anyway, he's pulled out stuff like a shotgun that shoots rabid hamsters, a katana made of Carbonadium, an alloy that nullifies healing factors, which he used to kill Wolverine, and the entire Marvel Universe Leone: To sum up, this guy ain't nothing to fuck with Flare: Let's see his competition Deathstroke Leone: Slade Wilson? Are they brothers? Flare: No, weirdly enough Leone: Anyways, let's get into his backstory Flare: After illegally joining the military at 16, he was put under tutilage of Adeline Kane Leone: He somehow got her all over him, and they had a baby coming. She's like "Wow you're badass. Knock me up!" Flare: His son was then kidnapped by a group of mercenaries Leone: He saved him, but he lost his ability to speak, and then... GUNSHOT Leone: Hey, he looks like a genderbent Najenda Flare: Anyway, he's been experimented on as well, but this time, willingly. Leone: Like his opponent, he also has a healing factor Flare: His heads been blown off, he can regrow limbs, albeit at a slower rate Leone: WOO! Weapons! Flare: He carries a Bo-Staff or sniper rifle on his back, a sword, dual machine guns, and grenades Leone: He has access to more of his brain than the normal human Flare: He can also predict opponents moves, think of it as "seeing faster" I know it's stupid Leone: If he's in too much pain, he can turn into an animalistic state Flare: Alright, ready Leone? Leone: HELL YEAH! Pre-Fight Flare: Combatants ready? Leone: Yes! Flare: Powers and abilities taken into account? Leone: Yup! Flare: Weapons? Leone: YES Flare: Let's do this! FIGHT Deadpool was sitting on top of a building, in what seems like a ghost town Deadpool: Aww, come on, writer! This is bullsh- He is cut off by a 300. magnum round gong straight through his head Deadpool: Ow! Where is the lil bitch, I'll show him the ol' 1-2 Deadpool joked as he put his fists in the air like an old-fashioned boxer Deathstroke '''sighed and jumped to Deadpool's location Deathstroke: You've got a lot of money on that ass of yours, and I intend to collect.... Deadpool: Oh please! Many have tried, all have failed, so bring it on, Manganiello! '''FIGHT ON! Deathsroke unsheathed his sword and swung towards Deadpool, the ladder blocking with his own swords Deadpool: Ohhh, me likey! Deathsroke kicks Deadpool in the stomach, seperating the two, Deathstroke stabs the sword towards Deadpool's torso, but he teleports before it pierces his suit Deathstroke: Huh!? Deadpool: BAMF! Deadpool dropkicks Deathstroke in the face Deadpool: Just FACE ''it, you can't stand up to me! Deathstroke: Shut up! Deathstroke swung his sword again, but Deadpool jumps over it He swung again, but missed. Deathstroke puts his sword back, and takes out two SMGs Deadpool taked out his own SMGs and a gun-kata fight begins, but neither of them hitting the other Deathstroke: Grr...Stay still! Deathstroke kicks Deadpool in the torso Deadpool: AAHAHAHAHAHOW MY KIDNEY! Deadpool flips back up and pulls the triggers on his guns, but they're empty Deadpool:.....Fuck...... Deathstroke proceeds to fill Deadpool with lead, Deadpool screaming gibberish as the barrage hits him Deathstroke sighs and chuckled Deathstroke: That's one more bounty collected He turned around and was ready to jump off the building, bur Deadpool kicked him off instead Deathstroke grunts as he hit a car on the ground Deathstroke: Shit's never too easy is it? Deadpool: Not for you at least! Deadpool jumps down landing right on Deathstroke's chest, Deathstroke then takes his lege whd throws Deadpool off of him Getting up, Deathstroke picks up his sword and gets into a fighting position Deathstroke: Where did he- Deathstroke turns around to see Deadpool swinging his katanas at him, Deathstroke parries his attack Deathstroke swung his sword at his opponent, Deadpool flips over and cleaves downward, one of his swords actually pierced Deathstroke's shoulder Deadpool takes the other sword and stabs Deathstroke in the torso Deadpool rips the swords out as Deathstroke falls to the ground Deadpool walked away as he heard grunting coming from behind him Deathstroke: Gonna take more than that...punk. Deadpool: Well I've got time! Deathstroke picks up his sword and threw down a smoke grenade Deadpool: Now where did he go, I'll show him what fo- Deathstrokes sword impales him through the chest Deathstroke: Predictable, I read you like a book Deadpool: This isn't my ideal version of penetration Deadpool points a shotgun to his stomach and fires, going through him and Deathstroke Deathstroke fell to his knees, clutching the hole in his stomach Deadpool: Hey, bater, batter, SWING! Deadpool cuts Deathstrokes head clean off When the head is still in the air, Deadpool takes out a Barret 50. Caliber Sniper Rifle and takes aim at the head He pulls the trigger and the head explodes Deadpool: '''BOOM HEADSHOT!' KO! Analysis Leone: HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS AWESOME Flare: Alright, our winner is Deadpool, the main reason is Deathstrokes most notable ability being completely useless against Deadpool Leone: Slade will always attempt to outhink his opponets in a battle, but due to Deadpool's insanity, he is very unpredictable Flare: But while Deadpool is no slouch in the comabat department, Deathstroke has him beat in that Leone: But Deadpool can take all that punishment and give just as much, maybe even more Flare: Deadpool has also been able to outwit Taskmaster, sometimes even Deadpool himself can't keep up with what he's doing Leone: Deadpool just got aHEAD of the competition Flare sighs Flare: This'll be a doozy... Leone: All right! Our next combatants will be...... Vergil from Devil May Cry and Adam Taurus from RWBY! Category:Marvel vs DC Category:"Gun fights" themed VS Debates Category:Sword User Category:'Anti-Hero vs Villain' themed VS Debates